Win or Die Side Fic -The Don't Hate Miri Program
by The Corrupted Typer
Summary: Miri the night elf is fed up with being hated, so she forces the author to make a program to stop people from hating her. There are french fries on the line people! (This is a side Fic for the story Win or Die. I would advise reading it first before you read this, other wise you're going to be so confused.)


A young girl with long blonde wavy hair steps onto the stage, a microphone in one hand a a sheet of paper in the other. She steps up to the front of the stage and nervously pushes her glasses higher up on her nose as she looks out at the crowd in front of her. She puts the the mic to her mouth and clears her throat, then looks down at the paper in her hands.

"Good evening, everyone," she says in the loudest voice she can muster. "I would like to start of by saying that I'm doing this against my will. There is an angry night elf behind the curtains that is forcing me to do this." She pauses, and looks out across the crowd "I'm sure you have all heard of the dearly loved character Miri,"

At the mention of the name Miri, everyone in the crowd lets out a loud "Boo!" causing the girl to sigh and face palm her forehead.

"Okay then, so much for the dearly loved crap." said the girl "Well, I am the corrupted typer everyone, here to to welcome you to this very important event. Welcome to the don't hate Miri program!"

A drum roll is heard in the back stage and the lights go out across the crowd. But everyone is silent, and a cricket is heard chirping in he back ground.

"Okay then, let's just cut to the chase," says The Corrupted Typer "Miri, get your butt out here," Out of the curtains walks an angry looking Miri, her green hair wrapped up in a quick ponytail. Boos are heard across the crowd as she walked out.

"Okay everyone, calm down," says The Corrupted Typer "We are here to tell you something very important." The Corrupted Typer pats the agitated Miri on the shoulder, which is hard since the night elf's shoulder is a foot above her head, earning her a glare. "Anyway, I understand that a lot of you don't like Miri here. And I understand why, I sort of made her the stubborn, tough, scaryish, slightly sadistic, character that she is, but she isn't all that bad,"

Miri glares at The Corrupted Typer though the corners of her eyes. "Hey, I'm the author!" states The Corrupted Typer, pointing a finger at Miri "I can erase you from the book if you don't behave!" Miri rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"I'm too important and you know it!" She says

"Shut up, we can't give that sort of stuff away!" says The corrupted Typer through clenched teeth.

Miri rolls her eyes and says "What ever."

Miri takes the microphone from The Corrupted Typer and says "Listen, readers, it's not my fault that my childhood was ruined! Stuff happened to me too! That black dragon isn't the only one with the bad past!"

"Hey, stop using me as an example in your speech!" Everyone looks to the side to see Vela emerge onto the stage "Anyways, I approve this program. Cut the night elf some slack."

Vela comes to stand on the other side of The Corrupted Typer, towering a good three feet above her.

"I never thought I would be able to talk with my characters," Says the Corrupted Typer.

Vela slaps the author on the back, making the author stumble forward a little bit. "It's the magic of writing! Everything's in your control!"

The author rubs her chin with a thoughtful look on her face and says "Good point... I must think about this."

"Oh, and while you're here, can you give me a hot tub in the book?" asks Vela "Northrend sucks, it's so cold! A hot tub would really help.

There is a long pause, but the author finally speaks. "There aren't any hut tubs in Azeroth..."

"That's the magic of writing!" says Vela "You can make anything up! Don't forget the hot tub, all right?"

The author rolls her eyes and takes the microphone from Miri and begins to speak, walking along the edge of the stage.

"Anyway, This night elf has had a hard life," says the author "I have gathered you here so that we can start a movement to help her feel more appreciated. Plus there are french fries on the line. That's right, with everyone that joins the movement, I get a basket of fries from Miri, and you get a basket too! I really love french fries."

The author looks at everyone with a serious face and says "So I ask you all to think for a moment and put this very, very troubled night elf into your heart, and think about her for a second. Now I ask you, for Miri's sake, to join the Don't Hate Miri Program. And if not for Miri's sake, for the sake of the french fries."

The lights dim as the two characters and the author exit the stage. Then red fireworks go off forming the the words, "DO IT FOR THE FRENCH FIRES!"

**To join the Don't Hate Miri Program, review and tell me that you accept the program. A basket of invisible french fries will be sent to you through the mail from Darnassus. Miri gives you her thanks for your support.**


End file.
